Astraphobia
by fairytailpirate
Summary: Little Nanao had a problem and Lisa founds out one day by chance and decides to help the kid -happens before the Turn back the pendulum arc-   Story on how this pair meet and their friendship started xD


Astraphobia

**FTP: my first oneshot of bleach showing some friendship between Nanao and Lisa ^^ I'm really curious on these two they look so alike and I don't think it's a coincidence xD but Tite Kubo-san can tell us only ^^**

**Nanao: enjoy the story ^^**

**Lisa: FTP apologizes if there is any OOCness **

**Summary: **_**Little Nanao had a problem and Lisa founds out one day by chance and decides to help the kid -happens before the Turn back the pendulum arc-**_

_**

* * *

**_

Lisa shot a frustrating Shunsui out of the window with her best kido not even holding back anymore. She had warned him that she'd punish him if he got drunk before he finished his paperwork. Lisa took a swig from the half empty bottle and took the rest to hide it in her own stock. Looking outside she frowned as grey angry clouds patched the sky, she had felt the storm coming in the change in the air but it seemed to be worse than she thought.

"Lisa-chan, you're so mean it was just a little sake," Shunsui sang annoyingly as he got back into the building with a bleeding nose and a red furious bump on his head.

"Next time It'll be your manhood," she warned him as he diligently set to work at the threat.

* * *

Lisa soon set off home knowing fully well he would now be an obedient captain and do his work. Lisa grabbed her new book she had just bought, a fantasy novel, it had been a while since she had read one but the cover intrigued her. It of course had to wait for a while to be read as her duties where not over yet. She set of to inspect her division's dorms, they were probably caught up in some game of poker or such and avoiding work. Partying till the night was over as their captain would say.

'_Taichou really sets a lovely example,'_ she grumbled to herself.

In that instant it started raining heavily; thunder cracked close by too close for comfort even for her. Not that she was scared; she was used to storms this bad having to go off on missions in worse weather. Suddenly she heard a whimper close by. A small black object shunpoed right into her, Lisa managed to catch it and hold a firm grip on it even though it struggled and wriggled furiously.

Lisa gasped at the sight before her, in her stretched arms was a tiny little girl, she was pale with big round glasses taking most of her face, short dark blue hair and amazingly bright, beautiful and shocking violet eyes filled with fear. The girl was wearing a shinigami outfit but what struck Lisa was the fact that she looked like a miniature of her. She held a small grey reading book in her tiny hands.

"Hush child stop fretting," she commanded and was immediately obeyed by the tiny girl

"I'm not a kid,' the kid responded seemingly having recovered from whatever shook her, and then she covered her mouth realization hitting her, "Y-ya-Yadomaru fukutaichou!"

Lisa frowned at the girl not putting her down, she was so small, yet she recalled her being one of her own subordinates although she never gave her much attention with all the babysitting she had to do already with Shunsui.

"What's your name? And why aren't you at the dorms?"

Right then when she was about to answer lightning struck a few metres next to them and the girl squeaked , her eyes widened in shock and fear. She curled up in her arms her hands over her head protectively, the book in her hand soaking wet. Lisa tried to talk to her but it was for naught the girl was scared to the very core.

Lisa swore under her breath hugging her closely trying to give her as much comfort as possible as she shunpoed towards the fourth, the inspections could wait till later.

* * *

"Astraphobia, the child has an abnormal fear for thunder and lighting, it's a good thing you found her before she could harm herself," Unohana told Lisa

Lisa scowled in response, "How is she now?"

"Not good, we managed to change her into warm dry clothes but now she's all curled up in the closet in her room and she won't come out," the woman replied

"Do you mind if I go see her?"

"Not at all, I actually think it's a very good idea, maybe she will open up to you…"

* * *

As Lisa entered the room lightening cracked illuminating her surroundings and she heard a whimper come from the closet.

"Shinigami don't hide they fight their fears," she stated knocking on the closet door.

The girl didn't answer but merely continued to sob as Lisa scratched her head at a loss of what to say.

"You didn't tell me your name little one…" she asked once more hoping to spark a conversation. Unohana had said that if she managed to get the girl as comfortable as possible during the storm she would overcome her fear.

'_Seeing a fearless adult as a role model will help the poor dear,'_

"Ise," a small quaking voice said, " Ise Nanao, and I-I'm not little!"

"What a cute name Nanao-chan," she said softly, "Will you please come out?"

"umm…"

"It's okay, I'm here no one will hurt you," she said comfortably.

They remained in silence for a while, Lisa thought racking her brain as to how she could get the girl out of the closet and was about to pull her out herself when she heard a small creaking noise. Nanao came out slowly her hands clenched in fists in fists rubbing the tears away from her eyes.

'_Kawaii…how can something so small and fragile be already a shinigami?'_

As another bolt of lightning struck Nanao jumped and tensed blue electric like reitsu crackling in response from her body.

"Woah there kiddo no need to use kidou, there's no enemies around," Lisa reassured her patting her head gently

'_Such strong reaitsu, she must be the child prodigy everyone talked about, the future kidou master'_

"Do you like books?" Lisa asked remembering the tiny book the child had been holding when she found her,"

"Aha," the girl said through sniffs her eyes swollen and red with crying.

"Then let me read you something? Would you like that?"

Nanao blinked astonished then grinned at her fukutaichou and nodded. Lisa immediately picked her up much to the protest of the young shinigami who claimed to be to old to be carried and put her on the bed.

"I just got a book you might like, haven't read it myself,"

Lisa grabbed her book and layed next to the girl putting her arm around her and pushed her on her lap so they could read together and then started to read. The girl now and then would tense as lightning struck and sometimes squeak in fear but soon she didn't even notice anymore. Sometime after reading the twentieth the girl fell into a peaceful slumber on her. Lisa smiled down and decided that she would take care of this child so much like her, deciding then and there Nanao would be her protégée.

* * *

In the morning she woke up to find the girl still asleep next to her, she had totally forgotten to check on her division but she didn't mind. She shook the child gently awake and asked her as soon as she had stopped yawning, "Nanao-chan, how would you like if we did this again once a month?'

The little girl smiled and hugged Lisa in joy.

"I'll take that as a yes," Lisa said adjusting her glasses, _'So much for not being a kid,'_

_

* * *

_

**FTP: And tada xD my first oneshot! *tears* im sooo proud I hope you enjoy this everyone!**

**Nanao: I wasn't a kid…*mumbles***

**Lisa: Read and review…or else ]**


End file.
